


Love language

by Peachiringz



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Iwaoi, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Karasuno, M/M, aoba johsai, au where kageyama goes to sejoh and is the setter there, haikyuu au, how do you do tags, iwaoi are Idiots too, like lots of fluff, second fic I’ve ever done plz don’t hurt me, this is a kagehina fic but it’s kinda half iwaoi sorry liol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27217603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peachiringz/pseuds/Peachiringz
Summary: A strange orange haired boy keeps showing up to give Aoba Johsai’s setter gifts.It’s probably just another one of his many admirers...Right?
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Toruu(mentioned)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 161





	Love language

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this is an au where Kags goes to aoba johsai and is the setter there, and oikawa is still captain just a wing spiker and is dating iwa:) 
> 
> Also this is my second fic lol sorry for any mistakes!! I literally had a dream about this and was like oh my god I have to write that so here it is. 
> 
> Enjoy!

“he’s come here for the past week...we cant keep doing this.”he grumbled looking down at yet another small box.

Iwa stopped in his tracks after hearing that and turned to look at oikawa. 

“what?? i’m a volleyball player not tobio-chan’s personal messenger ya know.” toruu grumbled as his boyfriend laughed at him. 

“well weren’t you like this once too?”  
hajime said as he looked down at the small red box he held in his hand.

“cmon, don’t you feel at least a little bad for the tiny guy?He clearly doesn’t know kageyama well enough to realise that he gets gifts like these all the time, the least we can do is actually give our first year the presents.”

oikawa just continued his mumbling about his “terrible boyfriend” and how hard it was to be bullied.

you see, a few days ago, the aoba johsai duo had been walking to a practice when they noticed a head of orange hair barely five foot tall sitting on a brick wall, swinging his short legs and clutching what appeared to be a small gift.He had a round face and cheerful eyes, with slightly chubby cheeks that were dusted with pink from the cold.The boy was smiling softly down as what he held, but looked up when he heard the two go past.

He stopped them and explained that he had brought the gift for the teams setter, and then thrust it into oikawas hands, mumbled something about being late for the gym and hurried away before either of the third years could say something.

Not that they were surprised or anything,Tobio had received dozens upon dozens of love letters and confessions stuffed into his locker that set off the team laughing when they all tumbled out as kageyama reached for his things with a grumpy look on his face.Honestly it was hard to imagine someone so full of joy bringing presents and romantic gestures to someone so mean, but then again he’s probably like all of his other fans, iwa supposed.

They never really got to see how kageyama reacted to the gifts, as they left them beside his stuff in the changing rooms and then went into practice, and since he got plenty of gifts and letters from other admirers , they assumed that’s why he never asked about them.

However, a couple times toruu swears he sees the setter come to practice slightly less moody than usual or even with the hints of a small smile ( or better described as an attempted smile, more like a unsightly grimace) but he shook it off and blamed it on tiredness- there was no reason for Tobio to be happy if they hadn’t won a game or someone had bought him strawberry milk. 

———

The week went by as usual for hajime and Toruu, par from the strange boy that kept showing up and then rushing off having left his offering, and the pair saw they had a practice game on Friday.

“Karasuno? I’ve heard of them.. they’re supposed to be pretty good right?” Iwa voiced his thoughts as he walked next to oikawa.

“Yeah- apparently they were amazing but recently they’ve fallen from the top.still though, well give it everything we’ve got and show them who’s the best” oikawa finished with a smirk.

Hajime slapped the back of his head.

“Dont get ahead of yourself, shittykawa”

“Hey that hurt!!I thought you loved me iwa-Chan!”

Iwa just rolled his eyes and kept on walking, despite the faint blush creeping up his neck.

———

When the practice match rolled around on Friday, the captain-spiker duo were surprised to see the orange shorty arriving in a coach and hopping out, springing around like a rabbit and yelling like a small child at a birthday party.

The rest of the sejoh team were already inside, so they headed into the building and shook off any thoughts about the strange boy and his mysterious ways as they got ready for the match. Fallen powerhouse or not, they were determined players. 

———

Karasuno lost two sets, but they played a great game.

Kageyama seemed even more determined than usual, and toruu swears he saw him throw a few glances to the other teams number 10 almost longingly (was that the right word??) when he thought no one was looking.

———

Karasunos team was coming out of the changing room after a well played match against a great team, aoba johsai.Hinata wasn’t disappointed though, as long as he got to play volleyball, he could never be completely sad and besides, it was only a practice match after all. 

Looking around while the teams chatted together and pulled on bags and coats etc, he suddenly spotted a certain dark haired someone coming out of the changing rooms.

In one motion, he bounded across the floor and leaped, straight into kageyamas arms, wrapping his legs around his waist when he was caught by the setter, who laughed at his antics.

Hinata wrapped his arms around kageyamas neck and laughed with him, a sweet, tinkling sound, like bells in the wind. He sat back and looked at the setter for a split second, taking in all of his many handsome features before he grabbed him by the front of his shirt and latched their lips together in a soft kiss that tasted like strawberries and pure joy. 

When they parted, they both looked joyously at each other, hazel eyes melting into blue ones.

“Hey dumbass”

“How’s it going loser”

“I’m the loser?If I recall correctly, we smashed your asses not twenty minutes ago, you little-“

He was cut off with another laughing kiss from soft lips, this one lingering longer. Shoyos hands had moved to Tobios waist, and tobios hands had moved to shoyos never ending floof of brightly coloured hair.

Kageyama could honestly kiss those soft lips all day if he didn’t have to stop to breathe.Blushing at that thought, the setter averted his eyes and grumbled about the boy in his arms.

“Boke stop making me all flustered you know you can’t just do that espec-“ 

“Stop being such a grumpy pants and Introduce me to your friends idiot!”A laughing hinata choked out. 

Still grumbling, Tobio let shoyo slide down and grab onto his hand firmly.

Kageyama couldn’t help thinking about how perfectly their hands fit together. 

Iwa and oikawa were still standing , staring in shock at what had just happened.

Kageyama had laughed. He actually laughed.

“Shoyo, this is iwa and oikawa, oikawa and iwa this is shoyo, my boyfriend.”

Oh.

oh.

That would explain- well that would explain a lot actually. They gifts, the changes in kageyamas mood and actions, and literally everything that had just happened in the past 10 minutes. 

“I haven’t had a chance to introduce him yet properly because we’re always so busy doing practice and we go to different schools.”the setter explained. 

“Oh but we’ve already met haven’t we! You are the kind third years who brought my stupid boyfriend here the gifts!” 

“U-uh yeah I remember” stuttered oikawa. 

“Sorry if I went a bit overboard... it’s just our anniversary tomorrow and I don’t get to see him at school so I thought I’d just bring my presents to him instead!”hinata exclaimed, throwing his arms around his boyfriends waist animatedly.

Kageyama blushed and looked to the side.

“You’re so dramatic.”

“You love me really” Hinata said with a pout.

“Well you got me there dumbass” the setter sighed and leaned down to peck the fluffy hair on his shoyos head. 

And that’s how the Aoba johsai team learned about kageyamas one weakness : his adorable orange haired boyfriend.


End file.
